First Time
by Xiaine
Summary: Usopp's deathly fearful of sex, but Sanji's becoming desperate. Mature for the...I suppose very detailed lemon. Mention of LuZo, somewhat humorous? First time writing a lemon...


After many times of asking, tonight was finally the night. He was finally ready to embrace a huge step of their relationship though he still had doubts.

'Maybe tomorrow night' He thought. 'There's always tomorrow'. It was another excuse bubbling within. He was shy, but he was curious what it was like. No doubt about it, his lover wanted to try it out. He was hungry for some sort of touch going farther beyond the clothing they wore.

"We don't have to do it, Usopp." He'd say over and over after a night of attempt. Pushing and pushing, the other felt so bad that he was too shy and embarrassed to allow the other to see anything beyond his boxers. He wanted to please him. But every time thanks to sniper's cowering ways, he'd hear, "We can try another day."

Honestly, he couldn't wait any longer. A few times while the other was fast asleep, he'd creep into his bed; slide a hand up his shirt, or down his pants, kissing his neck ever so gently. Maybe at times he'd get a good firm grip on his length. Going as far as that he would stop himself if the other began to stir, or if he just felt plain guilt. More than half the time it was the other waking.

It was obvious that Sanji just couldn't wait any longer. He was slouching as he walked, spending more time in the bathroom than usual during the nights, staying up late at night waiting for the answer. He was much more loving, almost pleading at times if he could do this or that at the very least.

Usopp on the other hand was feeling horrible for unwillingly torturing Sanji this way. Was it really that big a deal? If so, then why did Sanji always tell him they didn't have to do it? Maybe he was a bit deprived. Usopp did make Sanji cut back on the flirting when it came to other women; remembering this just added on to his misery. So why not suck it up and try it again?

The proposal was undeniable. Sanji accidentally whimpered a 'yes'. Finally, they could do something! Maybe go all the way if they were lucky. He had to remind himself that that was a bit big to imagine, but there was hope. Usopp felt a hint of guilt hearing this. He took Sanji's hand and led him to the bathroom. The Men's Quarters would be the worst place to attempt and their first time would most likely be ruined from one of their male crewmates walking in on them. The door was shut and locked. At first they were completely silent. Sanji smiled, placing a hand on Usopp's shoulder, he kissed his cheek.

"You sure about this?" He asked in almost a whisper. He pulled back, facing the other and kept the smiled plastered on. Those eyes only cried out for a yes. Usopp couldn't let his fear take over again. What if it hurt? Or what if Sanji randomly turned in a beast and went too rough? Was Luffy right in saying that it felt completely good, or was he lying? Was Zoro right in saying that it does indeed hurt at first, or was HE lying? The thoughts rammed into each other, crashing into the edges of his mind. He shivered, hesitating to speak. Sanji could tell he was uneasy. The hesitance Usopp presented was obvious. His smile slowly disappeared. He sighed and stood up right. "It's alright. We don't have to."

Again. Not again.

"No, I wanna try it out! I was just… thinking that's all!" He lied. He was only curious, not ready. Sanji shook his head slightly.

"Your nose is long enough. Stop lying. We can do it another day." Sanji slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out a single cigarette. Usopp huffed, not wanting to let this chance die off after he had gained all his courage just to ask Sanji if he wanted to that night. He put a hand on Sanji's, staring him directly in the eye with a red face.

"No, I-I want to try it. I can't stand seeing you so mopey about this whole thing!" That also took up a lot of courage to say. Sanji stared at Usopp for a good long minute. He averted his eyes. He didn't think Usopp had noticed. "You're not at all happy anymore. I'm s-sorry it's just I'm embarrassed. It takes a while to get use to… letting you see my body and all that."

Embarrassed, he says.

"Alright then. If you're so ready, then strip." Sanji mumbled. What a request. Usopp had gulped, the lump within his throat still not decreasing after gulping so many times that night. He began to shiver, his teeth chattering. The sniper had lowered his head without realizing it. He eyed his pants, the only thing that really needed to be removed for sex anyways. Sanji stood before him, waiting. Could this idiot even move now? It didn't take much thought to comprehend they'd have to wait a bit more.

He took out his lighter, quickly bringing the flame to life. He lit the end of his cigarette and watched the sniper stand extremely still. At least he was able to ask, right? That must've taken a lot out of him. The cook had to sympathize. Usopp was already super shy when they became intimate. He was always stumbling, rambling and fiddling when trying to explain himself. He heard all this, sat through it for a few months after the crew had been back together. Who was he kidding? This kid wasn't going to just fling himself into Sanji's arm and shout yes to whatever he asked. It took a little over two years for Usopp to even confess how he felt. What made Sanji think this liar would be able to say yes to sex of all things so soon?

"Seriously, let's just drop it. You're forcing yourself to submit, and that isn't what I want for our first time." The younger crew member seemed to snap out of his stiff state. He gave Sanji the saddest eyes he could make. The cook twitched, that look pulled his heart strings. "It's alright. You don't have to do this just because I'm super eager. We can wait."

"But that's a-all I make you do! I just make you wait and wait! Aren't you tired of waiting?" Well of course, but the cook wasn't going to outright tell him that.

"Nah, I'm patient enough."

"Liar! You're not able to contain yourself! You come in the room sometimes and start touching me! You call that "patient"?" Sanji tensed up. Usopp wasn't asleep those few times? He turned to the side slightly and frowned a little. A bit of pink flashed from his cheeks. At least he wasn't caught red handed, right?

"I don't do that much now. I…I can contain myself alright?" The sniper was unconvinced. He was tired of seeing the sluggish form Sanji had developed. He was tired of failing to overcome such irrational fears of sex. He was tired of not being bold enough. Sanji blew smoke from his nostrils. He gave Usopp the sternest look he had. "I'm fine. Stop pushing yourself like this. We won't be able to enjoy anything if you're still scared."

"I'll be fine! I'll get use to it! Luffy said—"

"Luffy? Where'd that come from?" Sanji raised his visible brow. Usopp's face became a deep red. "Have you been asking him what sex is like?" How embarrassing.

"I… I didn't really as-ask!"

"You totally did."

"D-D-Did not! I was…"

"Come on. Your lying is kind of pissing me off right now." Sanji crossed his arms. He wasn't going to take any bull. Usopp actually asked Luffy of all people about this. He didn't even know Luffy had had such an experience. It made him a little curious how he even got to that point with the idiot moss head. Unless he had some sort of chance with a beautiful maiden on the blessed island of women. Part of the cook died inside. He growled to himself, not noticing the sniper before him beginning to cower.

"I was just s-s-s-seeing… i-if it hurt or… if it was… worth it." He stuttered. Sanji turned to him, saved from his horrendous thoughts of the Hell Island. "He s-s-said it felt really g-good! I-I mean he really likes it, but Zoro said—"

"YOU ASKED HIM TOO?" Sanji yelled looming over the sniper with hateful eyes. Usopp nearly fell back. His lips quivered as he shivered and whimpered. This was even more embarrassing. Asking that shitty swordsman how sex of ALL things worked and having asked when he clearly knew of Sanji and Usopp's relationship. Realizing how he was positioned opposed to Usopp's waning figure, he stepped back and sighed angrily. "Sorry, but did you really… just ask those two about this? You could've asked me!"

"It felt like I-I would be… t-toying with you! I wanted to… p-prepare myself and… I thought advice would be a good thing!" Advice… for their little "problem". He appreciated Usopp's determination to actually advance but… to ask ZORO of all people what it felt like.

"You ask anyone else?" Sanji huffed. Usopp shook his head quickly. "So, just the shitty swordsman and captain right?" He nodded vigorously. Well, that's somewhat of a relief. Long as it wasn't known to the whole crew that these two couldn't get it on. Sanji needed to calm down. He took out two more cigarettes and lit them up. Usopp didn't have much to calm himself down, but seeing Sanji light up two more cigarettes gave him the feeling that Sanji wasn't very comfy either.

It was now or never, though it felt like it was already never. Usopp began to take deep breaths. He hung his head, rubbing his arms for a bit of self-comfort. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine something calming. Sanji watched him, not sure whether to interrupt or to just let him do his thing. Loudly sighing, Sanji took out all three cigarettes and blew the smoke up towards the ceiling. He relaxed some, just trying to imagine something other than sex. Something that kept them both level headed. He looked back down and tried to focus on something around him. He slowly brought the hand with the cigs back up to his face, only to have his hand halted by Usopp's hand.

Sanji turned back to the sniper, who was now leaning towards him, extremely close enough to kiss. Sanji was ready to move away on instinct, only to find Usopp's other hand had found its way to the back of Sanji's head. Since when did he move so fast? Usopp tilted his head just enough to move his bothersome nose out of the way. The kiss was much harder than any of his other voluntary kisses.

He was doing this out of the last bit of bravery he could gather. Sanji felt both of Usopp's hands shaking, the one on his hand gripping his wrist tightly. The sniper was really trying to satisfy. Sanji gave up on trying to convince him otherwise. He allowed Usopp to keep going, soon giving in and kissing him back just as hard. How far would he be able to go? He wanted to see just how much Usopp could do.

The two broke apart, gasping for air. Usopp got closer, his chest rubbing against Sanji's shirt. He's really trying, Sanji thought to himself. Was he trying to prove himself fearless or just forcing himself to get use to the feeling? He wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Sanji wasn't very interested if so, but that last kiss had him hooked enough. He made no move next, only waiting for the marksman to give it to him. Usopp had kissed Sanji's cheek, keeping his eyes closed as he unbuttoned Sanji's shirt and removed his tie. Sanji felt it was alright to slither a hand onto Usopp's waist. He pulled Usopp's waist closer to his, their pelvises came into contact.

The sniper faltered, his legs became jelly. He gripped Sanji's shirt and leaned on him for support. Usopp's breathing skipped a few times, he was holding in any other sounds that were close to being made. This chance was as good as any to make a nice solid grope. Sanji moved his hand lower, rubbing the younger ones rump. Usopp gripped tighter, feeling almost like a human vibrator. He sunk a bit, trying to find balance as Sanji gripped his butt tightly. His pants felt like a prison for his lower half. He needed them off.

"S-Sanji, t-take them off…" He huffed, leaning his cheek on the cook's shoulder. Sanji blinked, the request surprised him. He didn't allow this chance to pass him. He quickly let go of Usopp's ass and moved one hand to the front of his pants. He clumsily fumbled with the button that stubbornly remained in between the fabricated slit. Once the button was free, Sanji ran a finger within the hem of Usopp's pants until it was right above his butt. He yanked down the pants with a bit of force, only getting one side down just by an inch.

He stopped for a moment, hearing the sniper's quickening breath as the cook came to a halt. Sanji hadn't noticed the hand gripping the shirt on his back. The way Usopp held him just screamed 'fear'. Maybe he needed to slow down for him?

"Take them…off." Usopp repeated. The cook couldn't carry out his wishes just yet.

"Stand up straight." He ordered. The marksman wobbled as he attempted a straight posture. His shaking legs were to give out at any moment, so Sanji had to work fast. Using both his hands, he held Usopp's pants by the belt loops and pulled them off until they were underneath his butt. The pants then proceeded to drop themselves, not needing any assistance down the sniper's legs.

Much better, the sniper mentally thought. He lifted his cheek from the other's shoulder, taking the moment to steal a glance at the blond who seemed to be working at getting off his own pants. Red cheeks, Sanji's cheeks were red. His eyes looked so focused, his mouth curled into a slight grin. The cigarettes he had were dropped on the floor, already out due to the semi-wet tiles on the floor. Not so much fear engulfed the long nosed sniper; this seemed to be going okay.

Sanji's pants then came down as well. He then turned to Usopp, getting a quick turn of the head as a response so their eyes never met. Sanji didn't mind this, he expected it. Usopp didn't seem like he was panicking, he was just going with it. This pleased the cook. He was expecting things like 'hold on' and 'gimme a sec'. He couldn't help but break out into a smile. He kissed Usopp's cheek, wrapping his arms around the sniper's waist and leaning towards him. Usopp flinched and stepped back due to Sanji's weight being pushed onto him. Sanji wasn't too heavy, but with his jelly-like legs, it was hard to remain standing.

The two began moving backwards until they hit a wall. Usopp began to tense up again, feeling more trapped than secure with the cook kissing his face more than once. His legs were sprawled outward as opposed to one of Sanji's legs resting in between Usopp's. The kisses sent odd sensations into Usopp's jelly-legs. He couldn't hold himself up anymore. He sunk lower and lower, leaving the cook to lean down farther and farther. He couldn't reach the sniper once he had sunk lower than his chest. He pulled him back up with a strong tug, but it was only enough to keep him up for a moment.

Sanji sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. He kneeled down, making sure that the other was at least comfortable in his new position. He spread Usopp's legs apart, though Usopp brought them back up again. He flashed the other a look of fright. Sanji had to think for a moment. He frowned, only to find that Usopp wasn't going to give him a confident look at a time like this.

"You wanna stop now?" He asked, gruffly moving back a bit. Usopp jerked to attention.

"No! K-Keep going!" He looked back down, trying his best to slowly open his legs. This guy… he wasn't at all ready. They had gotten much farther than Sanji predicted they would and it was more than likely Usopp would have trouble removing his boxers. Taking one slow sigh, he waited for Usopp to pry his own legs open. Was it really so hard? They were both men, so whatever Usopp had been so "embarrassed" to show him would be nothing new to Sanji—unless Usopp had a vagina, which was highly unlikely. He's seen Usopp's parts before, so why was he so shy in showing them now?

The waiting was getting to Sanji, he had trouble just watching Usopp's legs move apart at a glacial pace. He shivered with anticipation when they were at least far enough for him to fit inside. He inched forward, keeping his eyes on the package in between. Come on, he begged mentally. They were so close to being completely naked, all that needed removal were their boxers and shirts. Breaking his eyes from Usopp's thighs, he glimpsed at the sniper's face. Distress was written all over his red face. He was biting his lips, already sweating huge beads of perspiration.

Should they stop? Would it make sense to keep going? They gotten this far… why waste the effort? Sanji decided it was time to make a move. He moved in between Usopp's legs, startling the poor boy as he kept one hand on Usopp's right thigh and the other on the hem of his boxers. He tugged at them, trying to remove them, or rip them off completely. He gritted his teeth, struggling to at least get them to slide from underneath the marksman's bum. Usopp reached for Sanji's shoulders, clutching them tightly while his clothing was being subtracted. He lifted himself just enough for the boxers to slide from beneath. His bare rump then placed on the cold tiled floor. He shivered from the icy sensation, oddly giving his developing boner a nice kick.

Sanji had never heard Usopp's moan, yet it had been one of the best sounds to grace his ears. He couldn't help but feel even hotter once the short but sweet "ahn~" sounded. His body too began to shiver. His hand gripping the boxers still had allowed him to rip them from the sniper's legs after moving out of the way. Flinging the pesky boxers to the side, he glanced down at Usopp's penis. It wasn't fully erect just yet, but it was damn well getting there. All of this was turning the sniper on. Good, he thought, very good.

Usopp had covered his mouth after moaning aloud. He was more ashamed of his unableness to contain such shameful actions. He didn't want to look down at himself to see how much the erection had progressed. As wonderful as all this felt, he was still afraid of how penetration was going to feel. Sanji seemed to just be working as if he knew exactly what to do. Did he practice these things when alone? Or did he have some magazines stowed away for his alone time in the bathroom? It didn't pass Usopp's mind that Sanji wouldn't have dirty magazines. He got rid of the thought, still cupping his mouth as hard as he could.

Warm hands covered the tip of Usopp's length, sending a huge jolt through his body. Another moan, only muffled, had been uttered. He leaned against Sanji's chest, trying to move his whole body with him though it was grounded where it was. His legs flattened at his side, allowing his scrotum to meet with the tiles next. He couldn't hold in the noises that forced themselves through his throat. He uncapped his mouth for air, saliva trails kept his lips and palm somewhat connected.

Those sounds, those beautiful, passionate sounds that Sanji had longed to hear. He wanted so much to get rather rough at this point. He held in such thinking, trying his best to adjust to just hearing the moans his sniper had made. He moved his hand downward, letting his fingers caress the nearly rock hard length. He shifted closer, gripping the base. Slowly raising his arm, while gripping Usopp's member, he moved it back down.

"Don't be shy, just let out whatever comes up, alright?" He assured. Usopp only shook his head, not to disagree, but to give the other some sort of acknowledgement that he was still responsive. Even if it was a protest to Sanji's actions, he would still keep stroking. The only problem was that it hurt a little more than it was meant to. The sensitive organ needed to be lubricated, but Usopp wasn't able to muster any words. Sanji couldn't take how dry it felt; noticing the sweat on his hands wasn't enough. He let go of the member and moved back some. "I need you to lean up against to wall."

Usopp gave him an unsure look. He was already unable to move much. He tried to push himself back. Lifting his bottom felt like ripping a band aid from the skin. He sat up against the wall, the floor being much colder than the place he was sitting in before. With half open eyes, Usopp witnessed Sanji leaning down, much lower than his chest. The sniper jumped when feeling his penis being touched again, but nearly stood when feeling a wet tongue on the tip.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He screamed in sheer horror. Sanji lifted his head and wiped his mouth.

"Giving you a blowjob. What, you don't know what those are?" He raised a brow, nearly joking.

"Of course I know what a goddamn blowjob is! But… but you know what comes out of there?" He sounded more like a shrieking kid than a nineteen year old. Sanji huffed.

"Don't ruin this for me. I know what comes out of here. Try to get into the moment." He gave Usopp the "I'm done talking" face and lowered himself yet again. Usopp wanted to protest but the warm, wet tongue had met back up with the tip again. Usopp's head flung back, tapping against the wall. He whimpered, having the odd sensation intensify as Sanji covered more of his shaft with his mouth. It felt so damn good, but it was so damn weird! Usopp couldn't get out of his mind that piss came out the end of that thing. He gritted his teeth, feeling Sanji's teeth lightly graze against the foreskin. He covered his mouth again, trying to avoid being too loud to where the whole crew heard his shameful noises. This wasn't even half of what sex was, this was merely foreplay. He couldn't face the blond after this. Could he even bring himself to kiss him?

Sanji had been breathing much harder now, panting through his nostrils as he bobbed his head up and down. His mind had blocked any unpleasant thoughts about what the penis's regular daily functions were. He was enjoying himself, having a great time tasting the sniper. He lifted himself up and kept gasping. Usopp stole a peek at the cook's rising head. Was that all?

"I just wanted to lubricate you some. It must hurt being stroked without any lube." He placed his hand back onto the tip, moving his face closer to Usopp's. He pried his hand from his mouth and kissed him. Struggling, Usopp didn't want a kiss from any lips that touched his penis of all things, but this kiss eliminated the thoughts rather quickly.

After rubbing the sniper's now hard member for what seemed like five minutes, Sanji had removed his own boxers to reveal his erect length. He tossed them aside and pulled out a condom from his shirt pocket. He watched Usopp with eager, hungry eyes. The sniper had his closed, not paying attention to his surroundings. That was fine enough for the cook. He pulled out the condom and situated it on himself, making sure it was on all the way. He removed his half buttoned shirt and moved back in between Usopp's legs.

"Alright… I'm gonna loosen you up some, you hear?" His only response came in whimpers. He frowned. "That means I'm gonna haft to use my fingers for this, okay?" More whines sounded, the sniper's teeth became visible. "I'm going to be sticking them in your ass."

"Huh?" That got his attention. Sanji relaxed his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. They made it this far, it wasn't completely hopeless.

"It's only to loosen you some, so it doesn't hurt much."

"So what doesn't hurt much?" The marksman's eyes were now open, wide open. This must be where all his fears were rooted.

"When I… well you know, go "in"." The younger boy's eyes couldn't get any wider than they were. His body trembled from the thought of being penetrated. Luffy said it felt good, Zoro said it hurt a bit for the first time. He wanted to back out, but this wasn't the time to become a coward. "You ready for that?" At least he had the decency to inform him first.

"Yeah. Y-Yeah, I'm ready." He mumbled. Sanji wanted to believe him, but it was forced. All of this was forced. The cook had licked his hand, letting it sink down to where Usopp's scrotum was. Sanji had held Usopp's thighs and pulled him down some more. The sniper huffed, watching Sanji's every move. The cook had to re-lick his fingers a few times, making sure there was a bit of spit left on his fingertips. He lowered his fingers slowly, keeping an eye on Usopp's face. Again, he looked much more fearful than anything else. This was his last chance to move another step forward. If he didn't now, Usopp would most likely second thought this whole thing and back out again.

Sanji couldn't wait for another long few months to do this again. He couldn't keep himself entirely restricted until then. Usopp begged for this for his sake. He begged so the cook wouldn't slouch anymore, so he wouldn't mope around and spend most of his nights jerking off to the thought of this. Everything that happened was more or less a dream the night before. It was a reality now, and Sanji had to live it out to the fullest.

His fingers pressed against the outside of the hole. The marksman's body jerked away from the slithering fingers. Usopp's fingers clawed against the hard tiles, he shook his head, closing his eyes. Sanji had finally inserted them into the entrance, pressing them against the walls within.

"H-Hah!" Usopp had uttered, his head leaning to his left side, his mouth fully opened. His legs were raised back up, slowly coming back together.

"You do that and it'll start to hurt more. You need to relax." The blond informed. How could he relax with fingers being pushed into his ass? That seemed nearly impossible to do, but of course, Sanji was the one making the actions. He tried to spread his legs again, only to have them force their way back towards each other with a small shove of Sanji's two fingers moving deeper inside. The sniper leaned forward some, his mouth still gaping open, allowing small trails of drool to escape from his lips. The reactions Sanji had received moved him to inserting another finger. Another jerk of the marksman's body, this time moving towards the fingers.

Sanji noticed the small amount of precum emerging from Usopp's tip. He leaned down again, licking the head. Usopp panted harder, finally enjoying the tingly sensations surging throughout his body. He didn't feel so much pain now; it was total pleasure that cruised through him, sending him into a mindless lustful state. He flung his head back, allowing a loud moan to leak.

This seemed like enough. Sanji had released Usopp's tip from the wet prison of his mouth. He pulled his fingers out and licked them once more. He examined the sniper's body, watching his face relax. Finally, he thought. Usopp was finally getting into it all. He smiled to himself. Sanji then began stroking his own member, wetting the condom just a little bit more those it was already lubricated. He then raised the sniper's legs at his sides and watched his relaxed face slowly churn, a bit of panic forming.

"I'll be gentle, I promise. Just relax, okay?"

"I-It's going to hurt a lot, huh?" He couldn't answer this with a sure answer, so he gave him his honest opinion.

"I can't say, but when we get further in, you'll forget the pain." It sounded good enough, but it was still frightening. He gulped, nodding at the cook's answer and tried to brace himself for the long awaited penetration. "Just relax."

Sanji placed his hand on the wall before him, looming over Usopp giving him a comforting smile. The younger boy looked up with somewhat ensured eyes, letting him know he was somewhat ready. That was his cue to just move on. Using his free hand, Sanji gripped the shaft of his own penis and lowered it to meet with the entrance of Usopp's bum. He hesitated to insert himself just yet. He was already sure that Usopp will tell him to pullout as soon as the head had made it in.

Sanji stopped for a moment once he heard a sniffling sound. He blinked and looked at the one below him. Sanji couldn't believe this dumbass was already crying.

"What the hell you cryin' for?"

"I-I don't know!"

"I'm not even in yet! Wipe yer damn face!"

"S-Sorry, you're taking so long!"

"That's cause I don't want to hurt you. You make me feel like I already ruptured your ass when I haven't even touched it yet!"

"W-Well, just do it already, okay? Jeez, I-I'm trying not to back out!"

"Shit… you're such a damn baby. To think this new look of yours would be backed up at least a little when we're like this."

"Shut up…"

No more doubt, the cook contemplated. He struggled to slowly insert the tip of his member inside. The pain from his orifice being stretched caused the sniper to pant harder. He reached for the cook's shoulders and dug his nails into his skin. Closing his eyes again as tightly as he could, he tried so hard to relax.

"N-Nnnhh!" Zoro was right. Zoro was definitely right about the hurting part. If that was so, was he the one bottoming? The thought quickly evaporated once Sanji had let go of his shaft and moved in even deeper. The head had made it inside; the first bit of the shaft was right after. "A-A-Ahnn" Usopp's hands moved onto Sanji's back, scraping against his skin as he pushed in some more, making sure he kept the same pace.

He was able to completely ignore the grinding fingernails ripping into his skin. He didn't feel it compared to the warm, clenching insides of Usopp's ass. He had to wait a moment to get the other use to the feeling of having something jammed up in such a place. He could tell from the tears running down the sniper's round face how much it had hurt, though the tears would've been more convincing if they came after he had went in. He's such a big baby, Sanji thought. He smiled, happy that they finally made it to this point.

Sanji pulled back some, causing his member to withdraw just enough for only the head to remain inside. He then pushed back in. Extracting again just enough for the tip to still be inside again, then slowly moving back inside, each slow push allowed Sanji to advance a little further in each time. Usopp had been decorating Sanji's back with long pink scratches. He uttered loud, harsh moans. They seemed so loud that if anyone were to be within the surveying room beneath, they could very well hear every bit of Usopp's lustful voice. He couldn't care less at such a time. Sanji's movements were becoming faster, causing the sniper to be pushed up against the wall with light taps on his back. He couldn't relax. He latched his fingers into one spot on Sanji's back, burrowing his nails into place. Sanji pressed his hand onto Usopp's thigh, unconsciously returning the scrapes while he thrust.

"A-Ahh! Ahnn, hah, ahh..!" The pain began to leave. Luffy was right as well.

This felt amazing, much better than he had imagined. What was he so afraid of? He knew this would turn out well! Sanji worried too much. All went according to plan, he thoughtfully lied. Usopp loosened his grip on the other's skin and tried pulling him lower. Sanji followed the sniper's pressuring actions and leaned far enough to nuzzled noses with the other—Usopp's nose was long enough to nuzzle with without moving too far down.

Sanji rubbed the tip of his nose with Usopp's as he pushed. He moved much faster than he had when he started and began sweating. He panted along with the other, noticing they were in sync, though the hiccups were intercepting with that. He chuckled to himself, feeling he will always enjoy these times he and the marksman were to share later on. The joy bubbling within him gave him more push. Usopp cried louder, closing his mouth shortly after and biting his lip. Leaning further down, he wriggled his mouth onto Usopp's, trying to get him to open his mouth again. The sniper quickly replied by gasping. His eyes widened as he started patting Sanji's back.

"T-Too hard! Too hard!" He whined. How could Sanji just slow down? He had to keep going. Instead of slowing down for the other, he kissed him again, forcing his tongue on the inside. The cook wasn't even moving at full speed! Usopp had submitted into the kiss, still patting the cook's back and hiccupping into his mouth. He tried to speak through it, though his words remained muffled and incoherent. Sanji ignored these useless mumbles and rammed in as hard as he could. Usopp responded with harder hits to the blonds back. He broke from the kiss and began yelling. "Too hard! Goddamn it!" More tears welled up in the corner of the poor kid's eyes.

That's what Sanji yearned to hear. He mentally apologized, trying his best to ignore Usopp's shouts going against him.

"Shit! Co-Come on, S-Sanji..! That hurts!" Not long after, Usopp's back arched, his head leaning as far back as it could. He moaned ever so loudly with one last push, causing him to ejaculate. Sanji hadn't finished as soon as his partner had, so with a few more quick thrusts, he too came. The after effects of the orgasm caused the cook to bend down and lay onto the sniper's chest. He pulled out in order to get comfortable.

The room fell silent for a few seconds. The two began to gasp, fighting to breathe after such an experience. Usopp finally wiped his face of any other tears that had been ready to fall. He couldn't move his lower half even if he wanted to. The other was grinning, grinning more than he needed to as he rested his blond head on Usopp's chest. He rubbed his cheek before lifting his head to look up at Usopp's face. His eyes met with the other's only to find he was glaring at him. Sanji blinked and chuckled nervously.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy that."

"Oh yeah, sure." He hiccupped. "The last part ruined it for me. And you came inside!"

"Liar. You know that felt damn good."

"For you, you goddamn -hic- animal."

"Course it did." Why lie? It was about the best thing he had ever felt before. He sat up, slouching some as he took in a few more deep breaths. "Now you can brag to Luffy and that bastard marimo how good that was."

"I'm not bragging to anyone. That…that's a private thing that -hic- they don't need to hear." Usopp struggled to lift himself. Though his arms were working just fine, he couldn't feel his pelvis at all. "You're gonna help me into bed."

"Sure." Sanji looked around the bathroom, seeing his pants not too far away from him. He needed a smoke. "So, we're gonna be doing this more often, right?"

"Fat chance. You nearly ripped my -hic- ass apart." Sanji smirked a bit.

"That's what the first time should feel like. But I never noticed how much it'd make you bleed." He pointed downwards in between Usopp's legs. The sniper began to panic. He leaned forward to see a small trail of blood and semen coming from his butt.

"What the hell? I'm bleeding!"

"Yeah, I know. That's supposed to happen."

" "Supposed to"? That… no! Help me clean this up!"

"Calm down. It's natural if your anus is being stretched out for the first time. You were pretty tight."

"Stop talking! We need to clean this!" The sniper looked around the bathroom for something that wouldn't stain that could wipe up the blood. Sanji only shook his head.

"Well that scared the hiccups away. Let's take a bath. It should clean you right up." He was so calm about this. Usopp sighed and hung his head. He couldn't protest with such cool demeanor pouring from Sanji. Reaching for the cook, he placed his hands on his shoulders and rubbed at his skin with his thumb. He felt a cut or some sort of fresh scar. He looked at Sanji's shoulder to see a couple of red, nearly bleeding scratches resting upon both his shoulders. He removed his hand quickly.

"Where did you…" The sniper realized how hard he was clenching Sanji's shoulders and back. He blinked a few times, not sure that was his doing alone. "Did I do that?"

"I would think so. Kinda hurts now, but I sort of did the same thing to you on your leg." He pointed to the side of Usopp's thigh, revealing much longer red scratches that seemed a bit deeper than the sniper's markings. How did they not notice these things? Usopp moved his leg slightly and felt a stinging pain emerging from the cuts. No doubt about it, it was hurting now.

Sanji stood up, wincing once he stretched and slumped forward again.

"Shit, you did a number on me. Come on, let's bathe." He held out a hand for Usopp to grab. Usopp took it and was pulled up, only to sink right back down thanks to the dead weight his legs had become. Sanji nearly fell back down with him but stayed standing. "You can't move?"

"Not…really. Carry me?" Without hesitation, the cook scooped up the sniper and carried him to the bathtub. He set him inside the bare tub and started the water. Usopp watched as the water began filling the tub. He shivered once the liquid made its way beneath him. Sanji joined in after adding bubbles and their wash clothes. He sat behind Usopp, holding his waist.

"That was amazing. Please can we do that again soon?" He cooed in the sniper's ear. Usopp couldn't say no, nor could he outwardly mutter a yes. He decided to play with the cook.

"Depends on how nice you are to me."

"I can do that."

"I want extra desserts, and more food on my plate!"

"I thought I gave you enough food, but the dessert I can do."

"It's not enough if I'm still hungry after, and more pike!"

"Haha, fine then. Whatever you say."


End file.
